tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TUGS: The New Series "Rumors"
Rumors is an episode of TUGS: The New Series. Story When Ten Cents returned and heard the Barges singing, he was horified. The Trucks still sung about how Sakharine, the diesel switcher, had tried and failed to move a line of rusty old barges. "Shut up, you lot!" he said as he bumped them hard. The Barges still kept singing, no matter what Ten Cents did. "I'm sorry our barges were rude to you." he told Sakharine when he came back to the Star Pier. Sakharine was still furious. "It's your fault! You made them laugh at me!" he complained. " 'ats rubbish, that is!" said Warrior. "Ten Cents would never do a't! We Tugs, we got our diferences, but we never talk 'bout 'em to barges! 'ad be dis...dis...dis..." "Disgraceful!" said Big Mac. "Disgusting!" put in Top Hat. "Dis...dis...dis...oh, at's right! Dispicabe!" finshed Warrior. Sakharine hated Ten Cents. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan. Next day, he spoke to the barges. "I see you like jokes." he said, in his oily voice. "You made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed! Ten Cents told me one about Big Mac. I'll wisper it, but don't tell him I told you." The barges giggled as Sakharine wispered somthing to them. He then went off, sniggering. "Hohohohoho!" giggled the barges. "Big Mac will be cross with Ten Cents when he knows! Let's tell him, and pay Ten Cents out for bumping us!" Sakharine went to all the keysides, and told diferent stories in each one. He said that Ten Cents had told them to him. This wasn't true, but the barges didn't know. They laughed as Big Mac, Top Hat and Warrior went by, and soon the three Tugs found out why. "Disgraceful!" said Big Mac. "Disgusting! said Top Hat. "Dis...Dis...Dispicable!" finished Warrior. "We cannot allow this!" roared Top Hat. So the three consulted together. "He did it to us, so we'll do do i'm!" said Warrior. "And we'll see how he likes it!" agreed Big Mac Ten Cents was feiling tired out. The barges had been cheeky, and he used up his energy dealing with them. He went to rest at the Star Tugs pier. He had come in when, out of nowwhere, Top Hat bashed him away. "KEEP OUT!" he, Big Mac and Warrior roared. The three Tugs blocked his way, and Sakharine lurked behind. "Come on, you guys!" said Ten Cents, who was quite confused. "I need a rest!" "SO DO WE!" roared the Tugs. "WE'RE TIRED OF YOU! WE LIKE SAKHARINE, AND WE DON'T LIKE YOU!" Ten Cents was still confounded. "Why?" he asked. "You tell tales about us to the barges!" roared Big Mac. "I don't!" said Ten Cents. "You do!" said Big Mac. "I don't" argued Ten Cents. "Ya do!" argued Warrior. "I DON'T!" screamed Ten Cents. "YOU DO!" screamed Top Hat. The noise was so loud, it woke Jonathan Star from his mid-day nap. He went down to see what the noise was. "Alright, somebody tell me what's going on!" he said. "Ten Cents called me Fat Stack!" splutered Big Mac. "Posh Sausage!" hissed Top Hat. "I'm Old Square Bow!" fumed Warrior. "Well, Ten Cents?" asked Jonathan Star. "I only wish." said Ten Cents. "That I'd thought of those names myself! You know what they say, 'If the stack fits...'" Johnathan coughed loudly. "Anyways, he made the barges laugh at us!" roared Top Hat. "Did you, Ten Cents?" asked Jonathan Star. "I'd never do such a thing! No Tug would be as rude as that!" Ten Cents said defenseivly. "Now Sakharine, you heard what Ten Cents said?" asked Johnathan Star. "I can't understand it, sir. Ten Cents, of all Tugs, I'm dreadfuly grieved, sir, but no, nothing." oiled Sakharine. "I see." said Jonathan Star. Sakharine squirmed and hoped he didn't. "I'm sorry, Ten Cents." Jonathan Star went on. "But I want you to work up river for a few days. I know Billy Shoepack will be glad to see you." "Now?" asked Ten Cents. "Now." said Johnathan Star. "Yes, Sir" said Ten Cents as he trundled off to Mittsvile. Meanwhile, Sakharine smirked with triumph from the shadows of the Star Pier. Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes